ursulapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Maleficent
Maleficent Maleficent is the main antagonist in the disney movie Sleeping Beauty. She also serves as a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts. She was Ursula's college roommate, and still is to this day. In Sleeping Beauty In her movie, Maleficent gets mad when she is not invited to Princess Aurora's Christening. As a result, she curses the baby to prick its finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on its 16th birthday, and die. Maleficent leaves, feeling her work is done, but unbeknownst to her, the three good/retarded fairies weaken the curse to simply having the baby fall asleep, instead of dying. The three fairies then take the baby and run off with it.16 years later, Maleficent has yet to find the baby and sends her raven to go find it.. Eventually Aurora meets Prince Eric- I mean Philip, and the two quickly fall in love. Aurora returns to the fairies cottage to find out that she is a princess and has to marry a prince. (She apparently couldn't tell from Philip's fancy clothes that he was a prince, what is he? Ariel?) Anyways they go back to the castle and Maleficent finds Philip and traps him. Soon after she goes to the castle and tricks Aurora into pricking her finger. Aurora falls into a deep sleep, and the fairies decide to put the whole kingdom to sleep. They then go rescue Philip and run away from Maleficent, who assumes the form of a dragon to combat Philip. Eventually, Philip throws his sword at Maleficent, impaling her in the heart. She was proclaimed dead.... or was she? Biography Maleficent was born and raised in the Fairy land. At a young age she took it upon herself to learn all dark magic possible, and wearing black robes. She then went to the villains academy, where she met Ursula. Maleficent was her roommate, and she usually made fun of Ursula. She graduated the academy with straight A's, while Ursula Graduated with a D. Eventually the two went their seperate ways, Ursula going back to Atlantica to exact her revenge, and Maleficent going to the castle at hearing about Aurora's birthday. In Kingdom Hearts Chronologically, Maleficent's first appearance is in the prequal, Birth by Sleep. In it she mainly reprises her role in the movie. She tricks Terra into stealing Aurora's heart, with the intent of getting the seven princesses of heart so that she can open Kingdom Hearts. Ventus later goes to her castle and fights her after releasing Aurora's heart. After a battle his friend Aqua comes in and tells him he has to return home, Ventus runs off with the intent of finding Terra. Aqua stays behind and Maleficent asks her to help her. Aqua refuses and Maleficent locks her away. After escaping with Philip, Aqua and him run back to the castle, only to be stopped by Maleficent, who assumes her dragon form. After they battle, Philip impales Maleficent and runs into the castle. Maleficent survives and warns Aqua that she will, in time, rule all worlds. She then disappears and flees her world. Between Kingdom Hearts and Birth by Sleep Following her defeat, Maleficent enlists the help of another disney villain, Pete. She gives him the instruction to go out and gather up a massive Heartless army. In the meantime, Maleficent destroys her own world, and takes Aurora's hearta again. Over a ten year span, she collects three more princesses of heart, all the while getting together a council of disney villains, enlisting the help of her old college roommate Ursula as one of them. She also attacked Radiant Garden with the Heartless, and took it over, renaming it Hollow Bastion. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Maleficent continues her plan, while interfering with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She also gets Sora's friend Riku to help her. After collecting the last three princesses of heart, she attacks Sora and co. who have made it to Hollow Bastion. After fighting her she retreats into a corridor of darkness. Sora follows her and witnisses Riku impale her with a keybale formed from the princesses hearts. Maleficent turns into her dragon form and is killed by Sora. Riku makes the remark that she failed to notice the Heartless slowly eating away at her. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In chain of memories, Maleficent appears as a simple memory version of herself, and is aware that she is not the real Maleficent. She is the boss of the memory Hollow Bastion and is fought by both Sora and Riku in their respective story-lines. Kingdom Hearts 2: Maleficent is ressurected in Kingdom Hearts 2 by the memories of the three good/retarded fairies. She takes an abandoned castle in Hollow Bastion as her base, and her only minion was now Pete. Pete attempts to re-establish connections to the disney villain councel, while trying to get new members as well. All of his attempts fail, much to Maleficent's dismay. Maleficent also harbors a hatred of Organization 13. This is especially due to when they seize her control of the Heartless. She saves Sora from the organization and sends him to the realm of darkness, telling him to find a way to defeat them. Maleficent then sets her sights on the Organization's castle, however it is destroyed after Xemnas, the leader of the organization, destroyed his own world in his fight with Sora and Riku. Kingdom Hearts coded In Kingdom hearts coded, Maleficent and Pete, now without and army, spy on Mickey mouse at Disney Castle. Pete is sent to the Datascape along with everybody else and summons Maleficent to it. They beleive it links the worlds together, unaware that the worlds are just data. Maleficent confronts data-Sora and destroys his Keyblade. Sora makes his way to data-hollow bastion and fights Maleficent, his keyblade restored due to his growing heart. Maleficent and Pete run away to the center of the Data-Scape where they attempt to combat Sora's Heartless. They are both seeming erased as it slams its fist into them. However after defeating it, it is revealed that Maleficent and Pete survived due to a glitch in the data. Maleficent says that they are even now, and she and Pete leave the Data-Scape. Personality Maleficent is very evil and is perhaps the most powerful disney villain. Usually she takes things seriously, evidently whenever Ursula comes up with some dumb scheme. She usually tolerates her roommate, but she once went so far as to try to kill her because she was snoring too loud. However she does have a sense of humor, albiet a very dark one. Category:Villains